poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Lightning and the Gang meet Ace
This is how Thomas, Lightning and the Gang meet Ace goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. is then seen driving along whilst humming the tune of Somebody Has to Be The Favorite Bertie: Somebody's got to be... then, a tuneful toot is heard and Ace speeds past Bertie Ace: Whoo-hoo! Bertie: Hey! Excuse me! rounds a corner and drives along until he catches up with Thomas, Lightning and the others, Annie and Clarabel spotting him in the process Annie: (gasps) Who is that? Thomas: in amazement Hello! Are you a racing car?! Ace: That's right, mate! I certainly am. Lightning McQueen: Which sponsor do you race for? Ace: I don't have one. Mater: No sponsor? Ace: Nope. I'm a rally car, tow truck. Rally cars don't need sponsors. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco admires your spirit, young amigo. Ace: Thanks, mate. Thomas: Want a race? Ace: Race? Annie: No Thomas! Ace: What a little race car like me against big strong vehicles like all of you? chuckles Alright, mate. Ready... set... Lightning and the others take off before he can finish Annie, Clarabel and the passengers: THOMAS!! waits a while, then speeds up, catching up with Thomas, Lightning and the others once more Ace: Go. speeds ahead, leaving Thomas, Lightning and the others astonished Ace: See ya all later! laughs Thomas: Wow! Did you see that? Lightning McQueen: Yep. We saw it. Sally: That is one... hot... car. Lightning McQueen: Don't you start like with Francesco Bernoulli. Sally: I'm only joking. Cruz Ramirez: at Ace lovingly Wow. Mack: I think some one has a crush on that car. Holley Shiftwell: Clearly because she is showing signs of it. Finn McMissile: Yes. She is definitely the L word. reaches Ffarquhar just moments before Thomas, Lightning and the others. As Thomas, Lightning and the others arrive, Ace does a 360 spin Passengers: Hooray! Thomas: Cinders and ashes! That was amazing! You can spin around in a complete circle. I wish I could do that. Ace: You mean a 360, mate? Well, what's stoppin' ya? Thomas: These rails. The only time I get to spin around is when I'm on the turntable. And that's not very fast. But you can do a 360. Lightning McQueen: We race cars can do 360s. Watch. a 360, impressing Ace Ace: Wait, let me guess. Red paint, the Rust-eze logo, number 95. gasps You're Lightning McQueen, aren't you?! Lightning McQueen: Yep, that's me. sunlight of his lightning bolt sticker Ka-chow! Ace: I'm such a huge fan! Can I have an autograph? Lightning McQueen: Sure. a tire mark on Ace's door Ace: Aw, I will never wash this door again. My friends' headlights are gonna turn green with envy when they see this! Thomas: Anyways, who are you and what are you doing here? I've never seen you on Sodor before. Ace: Me? whilst backing up Mate, my name's Ace. a massive U turn in front of Thomas, Lightning and the others And I'm on a race around the world. Five cross-country rallies on five different continents. Thomas: Wow. And is the first race here on Sodor? Cruz Ramirez: Five Rallies? Sign us up! Ace: Well, since you're all racers, I'm sure you can join. Thomas On Sodor? laughter Don't be silly, mate. I'm here to catch a ship to get to the first race. Thomas: gasps That's so exciting! spots Cruz looking at him lovingly, and gasps before doing the same Ace: Well, hello, beautiful. Cruz Ramirez: Call me Cruz. Mater: Miss Cruz and Mr. Ace, parked beneath a tree. K-I-S-S-something-something-G. Holley Shiftwell: chuckling Those two are made for each other. Thomas: I've always wanted to see the world! Ace: Well, why don't ya? They do have rails in other countries you know. Mate, you should do it. Free and Easy, that's my motto. Who knows? You could be the first railway engine to all the way around the world. That's probably never been done before. imagines himself arriving at the finish line where a crowd is cheering for him. The Fat Controller then produces a trophy to Thomas, making him smile Ace: So, you guys still wanna give rally racin' a try? Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco would-a love to compete-a in these rallies. Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Ace: Any way, I haven't got time to hang around here all day. I need to carry on with my speed trials. about to speed off when he hears the sound of oncoming car engines What's that noise? Cars Antagonist Legion roars into view eventually stopping with Chick Hicks in front Chick Hicks: Hey, heard there was a cross-country competition going on and when we did, we just had to ask to join. Lightning McQueen: Ace That's Chick Hicks. He's a former racing rival of mine. Chick Hicks: And enemy, Ka-Chow. Lightning McQueen: I remember, Chick. Ace And those cars behind him, they're other enemies of mine. The Delinquent Road Hazards, Boost, Snot Rod, Wingo and DJ, Grem and Acer, Professor Z, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, his tow truck Ivan, the Lemon groups, Miles Axlerod, Not Chuck, Arvy, Dr. Damage, Bubba, Frank, Kabuto, his ninjas, Count Spatula, Ginormous, The Crippler, El Machismo, Candice, Stinger, Jackson Storm and Sterling. Not Chuck: My name is not Chuck, Mr One Man Show! Sally: in Not Chuck's face That's why he called you Not Chuck, pal! Cruz Ramirez: (to Ace) He used to work for Mr. McQueen until he called himself a One Man Show. After that, he and the McQueen pitties quit. Mater: That was when he found us Radiator Springs folk. Finn McMissle: Those groups of cars are called Lemons. Holley Shiftwell: Professor Zundapp and Miles Axlerod are the leaders of them. Professor Z's a evil scientist and Axlerod is a former oil tycoon. Smokey: Jackson Storm and Sterling are Lightning's new racing rival/enemy and Sterling is Rust-eze's former owner after Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze handed over the company and before Tex Dinoco bought it. Mack: That group of Tuners there are called the Delinquent Road Hazards. Their names are Boost, Snot Rod, Wingo and DJ. Mater: That there Tokyo Tuner is Kabuto and the blue cars next to him, they're his ninjas. That there's my enemy, Bubba, he's a red tow truck. That big combine is Frank. Miss Fritter: Those two are Dr. Damage and Arvy. And those monster trucks are Count Spatula, The Crippler and Ginormous. Lightning McQueen: Those three cars are Chick's students, Candice, El Machismo and Stinger. Ace: Whoa. I don't think I could remember all those names. Thomas: They team up with Sailor John, Diesel 10, Diesel and Vinnie before to get revenge on McQueen and his friends for beating them several times. Ace: No, really? Lightning McQueen: Yep. But don't worry. Whatever they have planned, we'll be ready for em. Ace: Thanks, mate. the Cars Antagonist Legion Okay, you're all in. But no cheatin', alright? Chick Hicks: Us? Cheat? Never. Jackson Storm: That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Bubba: Why would we do such a thing? Thomas: They're lying. Ace: I can tell, mate. the Cars Antagonist Legion Alright then, if you say so. Anyways, on with my speed trials. revs his engine and his fuel gage goes up. Ace then speeds away Lightning McQueen: You had to go and put that idea into his head, didn't you Chick? Chick Hicks: Yeah, I did. into McQueen's face And you'd better be ready for what's comin'! Lightning McQueen: in Chick's face Oh, don't you worry! I will be! Thomas: Lightning, Chick, save it for the rallies! Luigi: He is-a right. Chill you grill, McQueen! Sterling: Save your energy for the races, Chick! Cars Antagonist Legion leave Thomas: So do we! Annie: No you don't! steam pressure goes up and he whistles and speeds off with Lightning and the others just as Bertie pulls in Clarabel: Thomas! Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Ka-chow! Bertie: Where are you going? I have passengers for you! Thomas! Oh. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Scenes